User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 8: Broken Fragments
After battling the Ouroboros and regressing back into human, Vina asked me where I got the transformation from but I answered with a smile that it was already in my veins. Vina: So is it tiring when you transform??? Me: I don't wanna spill too much information Vina. Lyrr: I already told her that you were half Aragami and stuff. Me: You should'av reminded me about that Lyrr... Vina: It was very exciting when I heard about Shinki users becoming Aragami at their own will. I sighed at Lyrr for doing so but I couldn't ignore the question Vina asked so I answered her with a forced smile but something interrupted our conversation. A white dragon appeared from the spiral and attacked us, forcing us to split up and one of us calling backup. Lyrr: Vina, go call backup now!!! Me and Arthur will distract this beast. Vina: Alright. Vina searched for her phone to call back up while me and Lyrr engaged with the 'Hannibal' as Lyrr informed me during the helicopter ride. She kept searching through her pockets but couldn't find one. I tossed her mine so she can call backup, not realizing a force going through my face. Me: Ugh!!! Vina: No! Lyrr: He's alright, don't worry about him getting hurt. Me: This is nothing... I can still go on. I kept dashing towards the Hannibal with full force with Lyrr providing backup fire from afar. It keeps swatting me away until I heard the sound of a helicopter arriving, noticing that reinforcements arrived. Vina: I'm so glad we held out this long. Me: Heh..., I think this is far as I can go now... I held my stomach area to prevent the wounds from reopening and tried to cover it but Baluar and Ken dropped down from the helicopter, with something I've never seen before. It looked like a simple short blade but there's a line splitting in between but I thought it was just a fault. I questioned Ken where he'd built that and Ken answered that he was busy preparing this for a long time. Baluar: We need all the help we can get. Vina, make sure Arthur isn't badly injured from all that beating. We still need him in this. Vina: Roger that. She ran towards me and inspected the wounds on my body, trying to stop the bleeding and preventing me from losing my vision. Vina: Just hold on Jonathan, you're gonna be fine. Me: Alright, see if I can hold on this. Vina held my stomach tightly and pressed her palms on the injury. I didn't wanna make her worry by standing but also staggering at the same time. Ken dodged the fist coming at him and switched his Short Blade into a Buster Blade in mere seconds. Ken: Hah!!! He swung it to collide with the oncoming fist, creating a shockwave that made me braced for the incoming wave. Lyrr took aim at the head but heard something coming behind Arthur and Vina, looking away from the scope and saw a Dyaus Pita coming towards them. Lyrr: Jonathan, Vina!!! Aragami six o'clock!!! I turned behind but pushed Vina away at the oncoming Dyaus Pita, baring it's jaws at me with full force. I dodge but the injury shot through my brain, forcing me to hold the wounds until I get treatment. Vina grabbed her God Arc and deflected the attack directed at me, protecting me from harm. Me: Thanks Vina.. Vina: Thank me later cause we need to get out of this situation now!! Me: Need to patch up these wounds first... I quickly made an oracle tissue around my body, covering the wounds and prevented the bleeding for a short while. I made a mad dash towards the Variant Scythe, pulling it out of the ground and retreating towards Lyrr's location. It didn't take long for a helicopter to arrive after fending the Hannibal off and killing the Dyaus Pita, lifting off from the Wailing Plains and returning to Fenrir. I was immediately sent to the medical room for serious treatment. It took two days and a half to completely stop the wounds from bleeding excessively. As I left the medical room for some fresh air, Laura stood there waiting for me at the exit. Laura: They said your body wasn't in a good condition... So I waited outside this whole time. I was gonna tell her to go back but instead told her to keep me company until the end of the day and she happily agreed to it. Both of us spend some time together until Baluar called my phone and told me to meet Somoe Hibiki, who happened to arrived yesterday and introduced herself to everyone in Baluar's group. I couldn't find the best time to hangout with Laura but she insisted me to meet the rookie, giving me a good luck kiss on my cheek. Laura: We already met her yesterday, now it's your turn. Me: Alrighty then. I kissed her directly on her lips, feeling very soft and what was her reaction. Her face burning red and steam coming out of her ears, signifying my love for her. She fainted after that kiss and I lifted her back into my room, letting her rest and going ahead to meet the rookie who joined our group. Category:Blog posts